Kaboozol
by Aolani
Summary: This is when Ed gets a new game and she bribes the crew into playing. What they don't know that the game comes alive. duh dun duh!!!! Please Read and REVIEW!!!
1. You Can Always Bribe Them

Disclamer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or any characters!  
  
Kaboozol By: Aolani Chapter 1: You can always Bribe them ********************************************  
  
Spike was lying on the couch when Ed came running in with tomateo.  
  
"Hey Spike person! Do you want to play a game with Ed?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not? Faye-Faye and Jet-person agreed to play!"  
  
"How did you get them to agree to play?"  
  
"Ed BRIBED THEM!"  
  
"What did you bribe them with?"  
  
"MONEY!"  
  
"Where did you get the money Ed?"  
  
"From Ed's father! Father gave Ed lots-a-lots of money!"  
  
"Maybe you could bribe me too. How much did you give them?"  
  
"1,000 woolongs!"  
  
"I'll play if you give me the money up front."  
  
"Kay Kay! Ed transfers 1000 woolongs to Spike-person's account!" Ed said tapping the keys on her computer with her toes. Faye and Jet walked in and sat across from Spike.  
  
"Okay let's get it over with, I have other things to do besides play a stupid game with the likes of you." Faye said.  
  
"Yeah hurry it up, I have to trim my trees!"  
  
"The game is on Tomateo. No cheating. Ed's game is called Kaboozol. You have to move your pieces, and win, but to win you must do as the card says. If you do not than there are consequenses." Ed put the computer on the table and the crew gathered around it.  
  
"Let the games begin." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to even start the second chapter! I am really sorry. At first when I put this up nobody really reviewed..so I kind of gave up. Yeah, I know that was a really dumb idea. Anyways, I would like to thank those who had given me those encouraging reviews! I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I think I cut off my creative flow by not writing for..what is it..3 or 4 months. Yeah I know, long time, but this stupid school stuff you are required to do, when your are a kid, is ruining my schedule!!! I am sure lots of you will agree with me. Well I am sure you are tired of me babbling on, so I will get on with this story!  
  
WARNING: There may be some unnecessary violence between Spike and Faye, but I guess its always like that.but just wanted to warn you before hand. Plus the characters are way out of character. ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Don't own it so down sue!  
  
Kaboozol  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Can we hurry it up. I want to go hit the casinos before my next life starts." Faye said. She was lying on her stomach on the old yellow couch filing her nails.  
  
"You are not spending all of our money!" Jet said. He was sitting in the armchair, looking at his bonsai tree, as if he were mapping out all the leaves in his head. He took a snip her and there, but he took a moment to glare at Faye.  
  
"As if you will have a next life. You will probably burn in hell forever. Or else come back as a bug, that I will sometime step on." Spike said lazily.  
  
"TIME TO PLAY KABOOZOL!" Ed shouted.  
  
"Is it on the computer yet? If not I am going to my room." Faye said sitting up.  
  
"NO! Faye-Faye must stay! Stay!" Ed started typing furiously on Tomato.  
  
"Hell. You act as if I were a dog or something." Faye muttered.  
  
"Yeah, a bitch."  
  
"Why you little---" Faye muttered as she launched herself at Spike who was sitting on the floor leaning against the coffee table.  
  
"God! Get off me you little.!" Spike sputtered as he got a mouthful of hair.  
  
"Weasel! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to girls.."  
  
".that way? Well sure, but your not a girl are you now? No your are a bit-" Spike got slapped again, and then they were rolling across the floor, cursing and biting eachother.  
  
Ed and Ein were jumping up and down, barking and yelling. Just causing more chaos. As usual.  
  
Finally Jet was getting a big headache, so he grabbed Spike by the shoulders, and lifted him off Faye, who continued to kick Spike in the shins and anywhere else she could get to.  
  
"Stop acting like a bunch of kids and control yourselfs."  
  
"You know Faye, I know that you can't keep your hands off me and all, but can't you wait until we are in a private place? Plus there's a little child here. What kind of example are you setting for her."  
  
"If I ever get my hands on you.." Faye said as she tried launching herself at him again, but Jet was in the way.  
  
"Sure you can..just wait until we are in the bedroom." Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait until were in the bedroom! So I can murder you without any witnesses!"  
  
There was a large beep, before this really creepy music started playing.  
  
"YAY! Kaboozol is ready! It's ready! It's ready! It's rea-" Spike put a hand over her mouth.  
  
The music got lower, and a gravely voice started talking.  
  
"A thousand years ago, there was a man. A very lonely man. He only had his own creations to keep him company. He created all sorts of things. He had his Kabbies. They were his pet animals, and yet they did not look like animals. They were his protectors, they had red glowing eyes, and floated around. They all did his bidding, These Kabbies, were very evil. Whenever this man went out in public people ran. The man didn't understand, but the Kabbies hated other people. One day after inventing thousands of things that never did him any good, he decided to invent a game. This game was a usual game. It had cards and game piecies. But one day when the old man was sleeping the Kabbies decided to make the game more fun. So that the old man could have a better game. The Kabbies had supernatural powers. They added a little bit of their magic and the game came alive."  
  
(AN: I know that sounded really stupid and stuff, but well, live with it. I am having problems with my creativity. Plus I am having a brain fart.)  
  
"That was...interesting." Spike said.  
  
"Shh! Kaboozol is starting!!!" Ed shrieked.  
  
On the screen came a main menu. On the main menu there was a picture, the picture had this scary looking creature, that seemed to stare right into your soul with its beady red eyes.  
  
"I guess that is a Kabbie." Jet said.  
  
"That's one ugly looking thing. Maybe it should go back to the laboratory so this "lonely man" can make it more appealing to the human eye."  
  
"Let's just get the game over with. Ed press start."  
  
"Spike-person doesn't want to read how to play?" Ed asked.  
  
"Nope. It can't be that hard anyways can it?"  
  
"Beware! There are consequences. Very scary. VERY Scary!" Ed said in an eerie voice.  
  
"It's not like this game isn't alive is it?" Faye said. She was looking around, as if expecting the little Kabbies to come after her any minute.  
  
"Of course it isn't alive." Spike said.  
  
"It did said that the Kabbies had power, and they made the game alive." Jet said.  
  
"Too late. The game had already begun." The voice from the game said.  
  
All heads turned to the labtop. Then they looked at eachother.  
  
********************The end of Chapter 2************************** 


End file.
